Seperation
by Jonny Q
Summary: Willow and Guy are forced to be separated when Guy gets accepted to a college in California.
1. prologue

**_So this is my second Willow story and I want to start off by saying that this has no connection with my other Willow story "New Scars." I wanted to do a story where Willow and Guy go to college in two different states and see how that effects their relationship. Now I wanted this to be more about the relationship more so than Willow's cutting. In the story she has stopped, and probably won't start it up again. So don't expect her to cut again. _**

**_Now I also wanted to say that after this prologue, that the story will be told in two view points. Willow will have her view points and Guy will be able to tell his side of the story. However the prologue is all Willow's view point. _**

**_Now without having to give too much away, there are going to be some comedic moments in this story, mostly from Guy's experiences in college. Willow is going to have a straight forward serious story. With the exception of Guy, no other supporting cast members from Willow are going to make an appearance. I wanted characters of my own to play with in this story. Also each chapter is going to have sub chapters. It's something new that I have been doing with my writing and I seem to like it. _**

**_Now I am re-reading the book so I am apologizing ahead of time if any characters seem out of character. I will try my best to keep them in character without changing them too much. _**

**_Hope you enjoy my story! _**

1

I felt the wind rush through my hair as we fell from the sky. Screams of joy and terror surrounded me, but I remained silent. The roller coaster twisted and turned for what seemed like an eternity.

The roller coaster came to a stop. Guy and I got out of our seats and walked to the exit. My legs were weak and shaky.

"That was fun! We should do it again!" said Guy with excitement while breathing heavily. Guy's parents bought us a trip to Islands of adventure in Orlando, Florida as a graduation gift. He asked me to come with him and vacation. I said yes, because I wanted to spend time with him as I could before we had to go to college. We had been accepted into two different colleges and I was afraid that once the semester got going, we would drift apart. I loved the idea of going on vacation with Guy, but I wasn't much on roller coasters. Though I didn't tell Guy that because he was so excited to go on the rides.

"I don't know the line looks like it's getting long," I pointed out.

"Well…" Guy trailed off as he looked over at the long line that circled the ride, "Yeah you're right, let's find another one." We walked away from the ride as the shakiness in my legs left me.

We stopped to get two bottled waters in one of the gift shops. I thought about buying a gift for David and Cathy, maybe coffee mugs with their names on it. Or I could buy Isabelle a stuffed Dr. Seuss Cat in the Hat toy. She would love that.

As I looked over at the Cat in the Hat toy I felt Guy come up to me from behind.

"Hey! Got our waters," he said.

"Thanks," I said as I took the bottle from his hand. I opened the bottle up and slowly drank the icy water. The coldness of the water almost hurt my throat but quickly became enjoyable after a few gulps.

"Willow I still can't believe you wore a long sleeve shirt to Islands of Adventure when you know it's got to be like over 100 degrees," said Guy.

"I don't want anyone to stare at me," I said in a whisper, "Besides we're going to get wet on the water rides, I'll cool down that way."

"You're not having fun, are you?"

"Sure I am why are you even asking that?"

"Well you were quiet the whole time we were standing in line to ride the Hulk roller coaster. And when we were actually riding it, you didn't even scream."

I stepped back for a second to think thoroughly of my words before I speak. I didn't want to ruin Guy's fun, he brought me here because he wanted me here, and he wants me to have fun.

"I don't like roller coasters that much. Sorry."

"Oh."

"But I don't want to ruin your fun."

"We don't have to stay, we can do something else."

"No, you wanted to have fun and ride roller coasters. And we'll ride roller coasters." I took a sip of my water and Guy shook his head.

"It won't be fun for me if you're not having fun," he said.

"I'm going to have fun or at least try to have fun," I said.

Guy took a sip of his water.

"Is there anything you would rather do?" he asked.

I thought about it for several moments.

"I want to see the city, you know explore it, maybe go to the Ripley's believe it or not museum,"

"Alright, well we can catch a cab back to the hotel room and-"

"We'll ride a few more rides, we'll save that for tonight. This vacation is for us, both of us. I can suck it up for a few more hours."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. Let's go ride some more rides."

2

We spent two more hours riding rides. We bought a few gifts at the shops, and I went ahead and bought that Cat in the hat gift for Isabelle. We waited for a cab for an endless ten minutes. We were getting tired and we needed rest before we went out to town.

"Let's grab a bus instead," said Guy.

We walked to a bus stop and we waited another two minutes, but this time we managed to get a ride. We walked on the bus and we took the seats closest to the front. I grabbed Guy's hand as we sat down and I turned my attention towards the window.

"Willow what's wrong?"

"It's nothing; I just need a little rest is all."

It took five minutes for the bus to get to our hotel. As the bus came to a stop, Guy and I grab our things and left.

3

I was looking at myself in the bathroom mirror. I had just gotten out of the shower and I was examining my scars. I sometimes think that I should get them covered up with tattoos so I won't have to be reminded that my parents are dead, that I'm a cutter. I thought about asking Guy his opinion on the tattoo idea, but I'm pretty sure that he would tell me it's a bad idea. That even though the scars are a reminder of darker days, that they could also be a reminder of good days to come. That the older I get the more they fade away (well some anyways) and the more I heal. I think that's what he would say.

I hear Guy knocking on the bathroom door.

"Willow, are you almost done in there?"

"Yeah just give me a second."

I got dressed in some jeans and a long sleeve shirt and I left the bathroom. As I opened the door I noticed Guy smiling.

"I have a surprise for you," he said.

Guy walks over to his suitcase and pulls out a brown paper wrapped package with my name written on it. Curiously, I grabbed the package and examined it without opening it. It was from David and Cathy. I couldn't help but wonder why they would wait for Guy to give the gift to me instead of giving it to me themselves back home.

"Are you going to open it?"

"Yeah."

I tore open the package slowly. It was a beautiful red dress that had to have cost them a fortune. It was covered in a plastic sheet and didn't appear to be wrinkled.

"They gave us reservations to this five star restaurant downtown…"

"Can we afford it?"

"They talked to my parents and my folks gave me some money for the restaurant, the dress was on David and Cathy."

"Wow."

I looked at the dress and noticed that it was sleeveless.

"Guy…"

"I got it covered," he said as he pulled out two long red gloves that would cover both of my arms entirely.

I ran up and hugged Guy so tightly that I thought I might have broke his ribs.

"I love you so much," I said as I kissed him.

"I love you too," he said back to me.

I sat down on the bed and I put my head down in sadness.

"Guy, there is something that I want to talk about."

"What is it?"

"Well, we're going to two different colleges, in two different states…"

"I think I know where this is going. Are you afraid that we're going to grow apart and not be a couple anymore?"

I adjusted my seating and said, "I'm afraid that eventually you won't be apart of my life anymore. You've been there in my darkest days, you've helped me through a lot, and I don't want to lose you."

"Willow, listen, not matter how far apart we are you'll never lose me. I'll always be there for you in way or another no matter what. I love you too much to let distance separate us to the point where we lose each other. It won't happen."

"But you're going to California, and I'm still in New York."

"My heart belongs to you Willow. It doesn't matter how far apart we are. You will never lose me."

I grew quiet for several moments; Guy sat down beside me and took me in his arms. We stayed silent for a long time as he held me. I grabbed his hand and kissed it softly.

4

We went to the restaurant and had the best steak that I've ever had in my life. We took pictures of us in our nice cloths. David and Cathy wanted a picture of me in the new dress, so Guy took a picture of me with my phone and I sent it to them.

We wandered around town and had a blast. We didn't make any more talk about Guy leaving for California and me staying in New York. We wanted to enjoy our night, a night that I didn't want to end.

We went back to the hotel room and got ready for bed. As Guy was taking a shower I was looking at the pictures we had taken. Even if our hearts still belonged to one another, I knew that we would still miss each other terribly. I hope that what ever is in store for us in this semester, that the two of us can make it, and that we will have each other after it's all over with.

**_Feel free to write a review. If you loved it or hated it I wanna hear all of it._**

**_Ch 1 coming soon._**


	2. Sacrifices

"I can't believe I'm doing this," David said under his breath.

David was sitting on our living room couch with his arms resting on his knees, while his hands rubbed his unshaven face.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he said again.

I watched from a distance as David was pondering out loud. He hadn't told me yet what he was not believing what he was doing, but I knew. He was going to put our parents house up for sale. Earlier in the week I had over heard David and Cathy argue about their money troubles, (thankfully that's the only argument I have heard from them) Cathy had been laid off from her job and the bills were pilling up on David. Cathy told David straight up that they needed to sell the house or that they were going to lose their home. David argued that he couldn't give up the house because he wasn't ready emotionally to give it up. Sadly Cathy won the argument, and even sadder was the fact that she was right.

My job at the library wasn't paying nearly enough to help with any of the bills. I thought about getting a different job but I had my classes to work on and David would die if I skipped class just to help out with the bills.

David was calling around to find the best price to sell the house for. He seemed as though he was going to cry after each phone call. I don't know if I could have gone through that.

I walked away from looking at David, I couldn't stand to look anymore, and I couldn't stand the thought of our parents home being sold only for the sake of paying bills.

I walked outside to get a breath of fresh air. It was a hot summer day, the sky was clear blue and the birds were happily flying away. A faint sound of pop punk music filled my ears. At first I thought it was a neighbor listening to the radio, but a few seconds later I realized that it was my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"He Willow! It's Guy," Guy told me that he was going to give me a call when he arrived in California.

"Hey, how was the flight?"

"Long and annoying," he said.

"How so?"

"Well, I was seated in between two extremely overweight men from Alabama, and they spoke with thick southern accents. Now I'm okay with accents and all but I could only take a few hours of it before it becomes reparative."

Guy has been pretty negative since he got the news he was going to California. He had been accepted by a college there. Originally her was going to turn down the scholarship but his parents more or less forced him to accept.

"I could imagine," I responded.

"I'm going to head straight to my dorm, I don't feel hungry at all, and I haven't slept all day. Anything new with you?"

I paused for several moments.

"Willow?"

"Yeah I'm still here," I let out a sigh, "David's going to sell the house."

"Your house? Or the house?" he asked his tone changing from negative to his usual sympathetic tone when it came to my problems.

"The house," I responded.

"Oh…"

"David hasn't told me yet. I over heard him and Cathy argue about money problems, long story short David is selling the house to pay our bills."

"I'm so sorry Willow, I wish I could be there for you."

"It's alright. We need to move on, our parents would have wanted us to sell the house a long time ago anyway."

"Look if there's anything I could do…"

"Guy, this is something David and I have been needing to do for a long time, we just needed a push I guess."

Guy got silent, I switched the phone from my right ear to my left and I stretched my right hand popping my knuckles in the process.

"Guy?"

"I'm here, I was just grabbing my luggage. Willow, I just need to know, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm going to be okay," I swallowed and cleared my throat, "I promise."

"Alright, I'm holding you to it," he laughed a little.

"Besides today is also a good day, you know what today is?"

"Um… Tuesday?"

"It's been 10 months to the day since I stopped," I whispered.

"10 months already? Wow, time flew by. Willow I'm so happy and proud of you. God I want to be there with you.

"Hey you'll be back soon, Christmas is only a few months away."

"Yeah, a few months away…"

"Willow?" hollered David from the living room.

"Hey Guy I have to go David's calling me."

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow, I love you."

I smiled, "I love you." I hung up the phone and walked back inside.

David was standing by the couch and was stretching.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Willow I'm going to have to be blunt about this. I'm selling the house." he said in a very serious tone.

"Oh," I said trying to sound surprised.

"We're going to put all the furniture in storage, you can have most of it when you move out I guess. I know I probably should have told you sooner but…"

I interrupted with, "Look, it needed to be done."

"You heard me and Cathy argue the other night didn't you?"

I paused and then said, "Yeah I did. I'm sorry that you guys are having money problems, I could help out maybe get a full time job…"

"No, you stay a full time student, look the money that we'll get from the house will pay off our bills long enough so that Cathy can find another job. And Willow, you don't need to worry about our money problems. You just needed to know why I'm selling the house. If there was any other way I would keep the house, but…"

"Mom and dad would have wanted us to do this," I said finishing what I think he was going to say.

"Right," he said.

I walked up to David and gave him a hug. I just wish I could make this easier on him. I just wish that he didn't have to go through with this. But sometimes sacrifices have to be made.


	3. Airport and cab ride

**_I do not own Willow or the characters this story is for fun and I don't make a cent off of it. _**

**_Okay, so this chapter is told from the third person and is about Guy and his thoughts. I'll admit that it's a little slow but It'll lead to faster paced chapters. _**

**_Hope you guys enjoy. _**

The airport was crowded with people swarming around like ants on candy. Children were screaming and crying furiously as several parents waited to get on a delayed flight.

Guy had just gotten off of his plane. His head was throbbing in pain due to the sudden change of pressure. His teeth were grinding due to the continued irritation of a long stressful flight and finding himself to a crowded L.A. airport.

He lets out a long breath, not a breath in relief but rather a breath to calm his nerves.

Guy looked down at his phone. His mind was still heavy on Willow and her situation. He wanted to be with her, he didn't want to be half way across the country while she dealt with one of the toughest moments in her life.

He would have stayed home if given the chance. Hell the only reason that he's even in L.A. is because his parents wanted him to go to University of Southern California. He got a full paid scholarship that he didn't want. The only reason he even applied was because his parents talked him into it.

The fact that he had to leave Willow- the one girl he truly loved- killed him. They had been through so much together.

For her to open up to him about her problems, about her cutting, and how their lives changed because of it meant everything to him. For him to be in L.A. instead of being with Willow makes him feel like he's running out on her. He feels like he abandoned her.

He lets out another long breath.

"Okay, let's find my bags," he said quietly to himself.

Guy waited two hours for a cab shortly after grabbing his luggage.

_Wait for a cab in L.A. traffic… Real smart Guy,_ he thought to himself.

A yellow cab pulls up and Guy puts his luggage in the trunk. He gets into the cab.

The cab driver was a skinny man. His certified taxi license said that his name was Mike Smith. Guy looked at the license and then looked at the cab driver.

"Where to?" said the Mike.

"University of Southern California."

The cab started to move quickly. Guy looked out the window; he faded into deep thought thinking about what he would do if he was with Willow.

Other thoughts popped into his head as well like, _What if this makes her hurt herself again? No! No, I have to have more faith in her._

Guy clears his head.

"So how long will it be until we get there?" Guy asked the driver.

"I don't know, traffic is a bit crazy today, it might be a few hours."

"What?"

"Yeah a few hours."

Guy's eyes open wide in surprise. He hadn't expected to be in traffic that long.

"Yeah, I was once stuck in traffic for six hours straight. It really sucked, my radio was out and it was hot as Hell, like over 100 degrees." The driver told Guy.

Guy rested his head on the window. One more thought popped in his head, and this one really shook him to his core.

_I wonder if Willow will wait for me._


	4. reunion

It took two days for us to clean our parent's house out. Two days full of memories both painful and pleasurable. I walked around every room and glanced at the emptiness that lay before me. My throat tightened more and more with every second I looked.

I wished it hadn't come to this, but Cathy's finical situation is terrible. At least I get to keep the furniture. Though looking at an empty house doesn't make that thought a happy one. Selling this house is just a reminder that they're dead. Selling this house is a reminder that I killed my parents.

"Hey Willow!" said a voice from behind me.

I jumped in fear. I didn't know anyone was behind me. I turned around suddenly and saw that it was Markie.

"Hey," I said obviously not expecting to see her.

"I ran into David at Starbucks and he told me that you were here so I'd thought I'd stop by and say hi… how are you doing?

I smiled faintly and looked down at the ground.

"I'm okay," I said only half meaning it.

Here's what's been going on these last ten months: After Guy and I became "official," I made myself call Markie at least once a month, and by "I" I actually mean Guy. Guy and I had a long talk about friendship and how friends can be healing to the human soul. Long story short, we're talking again.

"I heard Guy went to L.A."

"Yeah, he just got there today," I said.

"How does he like it?"

I ponder my words for a moment. I don't want to tell her about all the annoyed text that Guy has sent me about being stuck in traffic for five hours.

"He says it's not bad," I lied.

"That's cool."

I look down at her hand and notice a ring on her ring finger. It was a golden band, no diamonds, no jewels, or anything over the top. It was just a band.

Markie noticed me looking down at her hand.

"I'm engaged," she said softly.

"Oh congratulations," I said.

"His name's Ted, we've been dating for about a year. He proposed and I said yes."

"That's really cool."

Markie looks away for a moment.

"I would really like for you to be there, at the wedding."

"Yeah, definitely."

"Willow, I want us to hang out. I want us to be friends again. I don't… I know that you're going through a lot, and well have been going through a lot and I understand that you have a lot of healing to go. But please, at least for one day, let's have fun. Let's at least try to make it like it was before everything went to shit."

I bit my lip. I know that she wants things to be like they were, but they'll never be the same. I'm a different person now. I don't know how to tell her that.

"I just…" I start but trail off.

"I'm not saying we have to hang out soon, but I would like to do it before my wedding."

I look down towards the floor for a few moments.

"Look I would like to introduce you to Ted, we're going out for coffee Wednesday, would you like to come?"

I think about it for a few seconds.

"Okay," I said quietly.

"Willow, you'll have fun."

Markie walks up and gives me a hug.

"Thank you," she said quietly.


End file.
